


Breathe

by bythemoonlight



Series: Sterek One Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Oddychaj](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757345) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



Name five things you can see.

 

Derek. The closet door on the opposite side of the room. The desk in the corner, pushed up against the wall. The bottle of NyQuil sitting on top of the nightstand. The little black lighter sitting next to the bottle of NyQuil.

 

Breathe.

 

Name four things you can feel.

 

Derek's arm slung over me. Derek's sweatshirt against my otherwise bare torso. My sweatpants, fitting rather loosely and hardly brushing my legs. The heavy wool blanket that I can't sleep without.

 

Breathe.

 

Name three things you can hear.

 

Derek's breathing. The wailing sirens outside the window - ambulance, pretty sure, but the difference isn't great between the tones of that and a police siren. The heavy wind causing tree branches to smack the side of the house.

 

Breathe.

 

Name two things you can smell.

 

Derek's cologne - he didn't shower before bed, the pleasantly familiar smell continues to cling to his skin. The smell of lingering coffee in the air.

 

Breathe.

 

Name one thing that makes you happy.

 

Derek.

 

Breathe.

 

 


End file.
